Palutena (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Palutena}} Palutena / Paluténa est une combattante vétérane introduite dans Smash 4. Elle porte le numéro 54. Obtention * Elle apparaît comme 63ème et dernière adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Kirby après avoir affronté Lucas. * La sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, elle doit ensuite être vaincue dans Temple de Palutena. Différences avec Esthétique * Sa robe sur sa hanche gauche est plus longue, pour moins exploser sa jambe. ** Dans le jeu précédent, seule la version japonaise a été affectée par cette censure à travers une mise à jour. * Bien qu'ayant le même doublage en combat, Aya Hisakawa et Brandy Kopp reprennent le rôle pour des conversations au Temple de Palutena. Attaques spéciales * Son attaque spéciale coté est désormais Explosion, qui était une de ses attaques standard personnalisables. * Son attaque spéciale bas est une combinaison de sa Contre-attaque et de sa Barrière miroir, selon ce qui l'affecte durant celle-ci. Mises à jour * 2.0.0 ** L'attaque aérienne standard s'effectue plus vite. ** Il est plus facile d'attrapper un rebord après l'attaque spéciale haut. * 3.0.0 ** Les attaques spéciales standard et coté font moins de dégâts aux boucliers. ** Correction d'un problème avec la téléportation. * 7.0.0 ** Son bouclier est plus grand. ** Le dernier coup de l'attaque puissante haut est plus puissante sans complètement compenser la projection. (4,5% au lieu de 2,5) ** La zone de frappe la plus puissante de l'attaque Smash bas projette plus. ** Le dernier coup de l'attaque aérienne standard projette moins, facilitant les combos, mais rendant moins susceptible de mettre K.O. *** Le dernier coup a également une moins grande portée contre les adversaires aériens. *** L'avant-dernier coup rend également l'adversaire vulnérable moins longtemps. ** La projection bas projette plus, ce qui réduit la possibilité d'enchaînement. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Palutena Ultimate.png Art Palutena rose Ultimate.png Art Palutena violet Ultimate.png Art Palutena vert Ultimate.png Art Palutena bleu Ultimate.png Art Palutena rouge Ultimate.png Art Palutena noir Ultimate.png Art Palutena noir rouge Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Sort d'une porte dorée. Poses d'inactivité * Tapote son sceptre, révélant son aura. * Tient son sceptre et bouclier devant elle, faisant apparaitre son aura. Provocations * S'étire faisant apparaître son aura en disant "You shall be purified!". * Tourne autour de son sceptre en riant. * Arrange ses cheveux en faisant apparaître son aura, disant "Ready when you are!". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement du thème principal de Kid Icarus, utilisé depuis . * Flotte en tenant son sceptre en disant "No one can hide from the light!". * Atterrit et fait tourner son sceptre en disant "Too bad for you!". * Tourne avec son sceptre et se met à flotter. Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Palutena est présente avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Lors de l'attaque de Kilaire, elle offre le don du vol à Pit et Pit maléfique, en tentant de combattre Kilaire simultanément. Elle se fait quand même enlever puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Ce dernier l'a précieusement gardée captive jusqu'à la bataille finale. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Interventions divines Palutena affronte des adversaires venant de séries ayant des figures divines. La musique de son générique est "Destroyed Skyworld". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Ice Climbers (Ultimate) : Popo et Nana affrontent des adversaires en duo. Ils affrontent Palutena et Pit au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Ganondorf (Ultimate) : Ganondorf affronte des héros de différentes séries. Il affronte Palutena et Pit au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Mewtwo (Ultimate) : Mewtwo affronte des adversaires avant de se servir d'un vaincu comme allié. Il affronte Palutena et Pit au stage 5 avec l'aide de Richter. * 20px|lien=Pit (Ultimate) : Pit affronte des adversaires référençant son aventure. Il affronte Palutena au stage 6 avec Pit maléfique, qui représente sa possession. * 20px|lien=Lucas (Ultimate) : Lucas affronte des adversaires pouvant se servir de magie. Il affronte Palutena géante au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Lucario (Ultimate) : Lucario affronte des adversaires ayant un contre. Il affronte Palutena et Bayonetta au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Corrin (Ultimate) : Corrin affronte des personnages en blanc ou noir, représentant les familles Nohr et Hoshido. Ils affrontent Corrin, Daisy et Palutena blancs avec l'aide de Peach et Harmonie noires au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Bayonetta (Ultimate) : Bayonetta affronte des adversaires ailés. Elle affronte Palutena au stage final, qui représente Jubileus. * 20px|lien=Marie (Ultimate) : Marie affronte des personnages féminins. Elle affronte Palutena, Lucina, Zelda, Daraen et Corrin au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Terry (Ultimate) : Terry affronte des trios d'adversaires l'un après l'autre dans un même stage dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte Pit, Pit maléfique et Palutena au stage 4. Anecdotes * Palutena est une des trois personnages ayant eu une illustration temporaire dont les détails ont été améliorés plus tard, avec Falco et Shulk. ** Dans son cas, son aura a été rajoutée, son éclairage a été amélioré et l'avant de sa robe couvre plus sa jambe gauche, avec l'arrière droit de sa robe plus proche de sa jambe. Galerie Première illustration Art Palutena Ultimate V1.png Vidéo Présentation Palutena Ultimate Images Profil Palutena Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Palutena Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Palutena Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Palutena Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Palutena Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Palutena Ultimate 6.jpg Trou noir Ultimate 1.jpg|Super Smash Blog Profil Lune Ultimate 1.png|Super Smash Blog Lunala Ultimate 3.jpg|Super Smash Blog Défis Ultimate Smash Bayonetta.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Esprits Bomberman.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Esprits Marie.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Palutena.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Autres Peach.png|Défis Félicitations Palutena Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Pit maléfique Ultimate.png|Félicitations Série Kid Icarus Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Kid Icarus